Many commercial aircraft include onboard data networking and digital communication systems that can reduce operator cost, improve safety, and increase efficiency of operations for airlines. Functional organizations within an airline may work closely with each other and with aircraft manufacturers to plan and implement strategies that benefit the security and integrity of the aircraft. Regulatory authorities may require that airlines generate and regularly review aircraft logs that document changes made to each aircraft. Reviewing aircraft logs for large fleets of aircraft can be quite burdensome. Some airlines may not be equipped with information technology resources and technical sophistication to regularly undertake review of aircraft log data, e.g., to ensure that security requirements, regulatory requirements, or both, are being met. Even for airlines that have information technology resources and technical sophistication to regularly review aircraft logs, this review is burdensome and costly (e.g., in terms of hours required for skilled operators to analyze aircraft log data and ground system log data).